


The best way to relax

by Qwerty1



Series: Fifty shades of a loving, caring relationship (or Rose and Tentoo's BDSM adventures) [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: The Doctor wants to play, but Rose is exhausted from the day at work. The solution? A pretty filthy cuddle





	The best way to relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already going to hell, I might as well impress with my accomplishments

Rose gave up on trying to stay quiet several minutes ago. The two of them are completely alone in the flat, anyway. Her head is thrown back against the couch’s backrest, fingers digging into the Doctor’s scalp in order to keep his face pressed against her sex. His short, panting breaths tickles against the skin of her lower stomach where his nose is pressed, loud moans falling freely from her lips. 

She’s getting close now. Really close. Spreading her legs further she tightens her hold of that really great hair, acting out of pure ecstasy as she now grinds herself against his face. The Doctor, of course, knows she’s getting close. He speeds up the work of his tongue, licking just in the right place. Rose gives a shout as she finally, finally, reaches her climax.

She holds the Doctor’s head still there until the sensitivity makes it borderline painful, pulling him back and releasing her grip on his hair. She dedicates a few seconds to catching her breath and recovering before looking down at him. He hasn’t moved an inch, still on his knees and looking up at her. The collar sits snugly around his neck, a reminder of his choice to take on this special role: a small, wine red leather thing with a heart shaped padlock pendant hanging from the O ring in the front. It was her gift to him this last Valentine’s Day, the padlock specially made for the TARDIS key she still wears around her neck to fit into the lock. Back then this game of theirs had only been going on for about a month, but they already knew it was something they wanted to keep doing.

“Look at you. Such a gorgeous boy”, she whispers, reaching down to caress his cheek.  
The Doctor leans into the touch, making a noise like a purr. Rose smiles, taking her hand away and instead tugging on his arm.  
“Up you get, c’mon”, she says, and he rises from the floor to join her on the couch.  
Rose pulls him close by the padlock on his collar, crashing their lips together. They spend a few minutes exploring each other’s mouths before breaking apart, slightly out of breath.

“I love you”, Rose says.  
“Love you too”, the Doctor says, beaming.  
Rose smiles, slowly pushing her hand down the waistband of his pants. He’s already very hard. Of course he is, he always gets great pleasure from such a simple act as pleasuring her. Rose runs the pad of her thumb over the tip of his cock swiftly, causing him to give a little cry in pleasure. 

“F-fuck”, he hisses, his hips bucking up.  
Rose smiles a smile a little too innocent for their current activities.  
“Good?” she asks, laying her hand still against his hardness.  
He nods.  
“Good.”

They sit like that, cuddled close with Rose’s hand down the Doctor’s pants. The brunette whines, clearly unsatisfied with the lack of sufficient stimulation. His reaction only prompts Rose to keep smiling. She really likes that, having him squirm in pleasure and frustration as she drags it out. Also, the orgasm gets stronger the longer the release is prolonged.

“Rose”, the Doctor whines.  
“Hmm?”  
“Please.”  
“Patience, pet”, Rose tells him, and he lets out another little whine, pulling at the furry handcuffs keeping his hands behind his back.  
He’s never had much patience, especially not when it comes to orgasms. But, he guesses he shouldn’t really be complaining: he was the one who insisted they play tonight despite Rose just wanting to relax after a tiring day at work. He should have expected something slow, really. He should also be very thankful, honestly. He scolds himself for not expressing his gratitude earlier. 

“Rose?” he says again after a moment’s silence.  
“Yes, pet?”  
“I… Well, thank you. For playing with me. You know, despite being really tired.”  
Rose gives him the gentlest of smiles, stroking her thumb across his cheek.  
“You’re very welcome, darling. The pleasure’s all mine, actually. I didn’t know how much I needed this tonight, especially that amazing orgasm. Thank you.”  
“Well, I do give amazing orgasms”, he grins.  
“Careful with that ego, it might explode”, Rose warns him, a little giggle breaking through all the seriousness.

Another few minutes of silence pass between them, Rose still with her hand down the Doctor’s pants and occasionally stroking her thumb or index finger over the flesh of his now painfully hard cock. The Doctor is still whining a little in protest of the neglect, but somehow Rose’s gentle fingers in his hair has a soothing effect and he’s able to relax at least a little. 

“I want another orgasm”, Rose says suddenly, and something dies inside the Doctor at the thought of having to watch her get the release he’s desperate for.  
Fortunately, his sweet and submissive side somehow takes over.  
“How?” he asks her in a whisper.

Rather than responding, Rose stands up and kicks her jeans and panties off of her ankles, sending the clothing articles sliding across the living room floor. The Doctor is sort of relieved he’s got rid of the constant stimulation of her hand against his cock, but the relief is short lived. Facing him, Rose brings one hand down between her legs to pleasure herself. The Doctor has to actually close his eyes, too scared he’s gonna come right then and there if he keeps looking at her. 

Then his fly is opened, his pants and boxers pushed down his legs. His eyes snaps open, meeting Rose’s.  
“Like this”, she says in answer to his previous question, getting onto his lap while still facing him and holding him upright to allow her to sink down onto him smoothly. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”, the Doctor whispers.  
It’s the last actual words leaving his mouth, everything else is just various pleasure noises. Rose presses kisses to his shoulder and collarbone as she sets the pace, a quick rhythm that soon has them both breathing hard. 

The cuff links rattles as the Doctor pulls at them. This is his favorite sex position, specifically because it allows him to hold Rose close. Right now, however, that’s exactly what he can’t do. He whines, pulling harder at the cuffs.  
“Not tonight, love, sorry”, Rose tells him through gasps, pressing a kiss to his lips and running her hands in under his shirt and down his sides.  
Wanting to do at least some kind of touching, the Doctor leans forward to press his lips to Rose’s, forcing his tongue in between her lips. Rose isn’t complaining, not at all. She’s in fact moaning loudly, placing her hands on the Doctor’s back and pulling him closer, as close to her as possible.

Up until this point the Doctor’s done a fairly good job at holding back his orgasm, but now he’s not sure if he’ll be able to hold it much longer. Dropping his head to Rose’s shoulder, he gasps in a few harsh breaths in preparation to speak.  
“Gonna- Gonna come- Gonna-”, he manages to gasp out.  
“It’s okay, I’m close too”, Rose says, rubbing at her clit to speed up the process of her own release. 

Watching Rose pleasure herself finally does it for the Doctor. He actually sobs as he comes, collapsing back against the couch, the world spinning around him as Rose chases her own release. She follows him over the edge not much later, falling against his chest. She lets out a content sigh, closing her eyes as she catches her breath. When she’s able to think properly again she leans up, pressing kisses across the Doctor’s face.

“Thank you, pet. This was wonderful”, she tells him.  
He hums happily, Rose grabbing her sonic from the coffee table and freeing him from the handcuffs. The blonde inspects the red lines on his wrists to ensure he hasn’t actually been harmed before removing the collar from around his neck, placing the two items on the coffee table next to her sonic. She settles back next to him, the Doctor grabbing the blanket from the couch armrest and throwing it over them to keep their naked bottom halfs warm. 

Rose cuddles closer to the Doctor under the blanket, the Doctor wrapping her in his arms. She leans her head on his shoulder, no longer able to hold the yawn back. The Doctor smiles, knowingly.  
“You should get some rest, love”, he says, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“Mm, I guess a nap would be a nice. Stay?”  
“Of course”, he promises, knowing full well years of separation have resulted in neither of them being able to sleep peacefully without the other.

Rose gets comfortable, yawning one last time before closing her eyes and slowly letting sleep take over her. The Doctor, still not needing as much sleep as her despite being part human, stays awake to hold her.


End file.
